pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Febreze
|discontinued= |related= |markets=Worldwide |previousowners= |trademarkregistrations= |website= }} Febreze is a brand of household odor eliminators manufactured by Procter & Gamble. It is sold in North America, Brazil, Europe, Asia, Australia, and New Zealand. Introduction The name "Febreze" comes from the words "fabric" and "breeze."P&G. (2014). P&G 40 years in Japan. Retrieved: http://jp.pg.com/japan40yrs/case/07febreze.jsp 14, 2014. First introduced in test markets in March 1996,P&G tests Febreze, Advertising Age, May 09, 1996 the fabric refresher product has been sold in the United States since June 1998, and the line has since branched out to include air fresheners (Air Effects), plug-in oil (Noticeables), scented disks (Scentstories), odor-eliminating candles, and automotive air fresheners. The product was initially introduced in the UK under the name Fabreeze, but has since changed to Febreze. Use According to Febreze instructions, spraying fabrics at a distance of 8 to 12 inches (20 to 30 cm) will eliminate odors. Procter & Gamble does not recommend using Febreze on leather products as it may affect the color. Febreze should not be stored in direct sunlight, high heat, or where it can be reached by children.*P&G. (2014). P&G FAQ (in japanese). Retrieved: www.japan.pg.com/products/faq/faq_febreze.jsp 17, 2014. Ingredients (HPβCD), produced from corn cobs]] The active ingredient in several Febreze products is hydroxypropyl beta-cyclodextrin (HPβCD). The molecule traps and binds volatilized hydrocarbons within its structural ring, retaining malodorous molecules, which reduces their volatility and thus the perception of their scent. The active ingredient is derived from corn.*P&G. (2014). Febreze FAQ (in japanese). Retrieved: http://www.febreze.jp/Faq.aspx?id=4442 14, 2014. The original formula was developed in Plymouth, England. The use of a cyclodextrin as a sprayable odor absorber is patented by Procter & Gamble.Uncomplexed cyclodextrin solutions for odor control on inanimate surfaces. US Pat. No. 5,714,137. Filed 1994; assigned 1998. The products include additional ingredients such as emulsifiers, preservatives, and perfumes. Benzisothiazolinone is a preservative included in some of the products. Lines There are many types of Febreze branded products. For example, the main Febreze products are air freshener sprays, which are claimed to have a disinfectant effect. There are specialized ones for odor from pets, for cars, and for fabric. Some are aromatic and others are odorless. *Air Effects *Bedroom Mist *Fabric Refresher *Bedding Refresher *NOTICEables *Bedroom Diffuser *Bedside Diffuser *Set&Refresh *Stick&Refresh *CAR Vent Clip *Candles *Wax melts *Sleep Serenity In other countries, there are Febreze products for house dust and toilet facilities. Marketing The product, initially marketed as a way to get rid of unpleasant smells, sold poorly until P&G realised that people become accustomed to smells in their own homes, and stop noticing them even when they are overpowering (like the smell of several cats in a single household). The marketing then switched to linking it to pleasant smells and good cleaning habits instead, which resulted in a massive increase in sales. Only after the product became well established in the marketplace did the marketing go back to emphasising odor elimination properties as well. Safety Veterinary toxicology experts working for the ASPCA Animal Poison Control Center consider Febreze fabric freshener products to be safe for use in homes with pet dogs, cats, ferrets, rabbits, and rodents. However, the package labeling indicates that the product is considered not safe around birds, and results from testing with other animals are not indicated. Derivative products Lenor is an odor-reducing fabric softener, sold in Europe, Russia, China, and Japan. It was developed by Hirai Kouichi.Tugawa, A. (August 18, 2006). “P&G lenoa wa koushite umareta (How lenor was produced by P&G). Sankei Shinbun. Retrieved: July 14, 2014 See also *Olfactory fatigue, referred to as "nose blind" in advertising campaign References External links * * Material Safety Data sheet for Febreze Category:Procter & Gamble brands Category:Cleaning products Category:Perfumes Category:Products introduced in 1996